User blog:Steven Star/Cancelled Characters RP - Bruce as a New Order's Member/Station Square's Attack 2
Cancelled Character RP - Bruce as a New Order’s Member/Station Square’s Attack 2. From: http://makingthecrossover.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3972 To explain the plot, Devil Steven (now it own character) was revived after Marco murder him. Afterward, He and married Icy and join Stockgil’s Side to get revenge over the human, with Vergil being ones. They attack Station Square and also order Ralph to finished the Saints. This would later ended after the heroes,l but Ralph and Unknown Lester was killed. They was revived but was later be send in jail with Devil Steven’s daughter, Starla was raise by her aunts, Darcy and Stormy, due to Icy still being dead. Meanwhile, during that story, Fiona was still pregnant with Bruce while Steven were traveling and would later have relatedship with Stocking. As explain before, during his childhood. alway went to train with his uncle, Richter. As a age of 10th, Bruce saw Ellis Lostness perishing Richter and went revenge over her. This is the part that change it. Unlike the original timeline, where Fiona promise to raise Stephanie and Bruce stronger in memories of her little brother, she commit suicide. And unlike the Bruce who became quietly and a little seriously, but still have a good heart, he join Stockgil to get revenge on the hero over the death of his “believe” father (because his never knew real father, Steven) by going the same routes as Evil Agito did in “Ajetz: New Order”. Where Station Square 2 happen... The reason why it was thrown away was because I didn’t mean it. The real reason is this was made after Watson's The Quest of Amy: Rebirth of Ebony Series over Agito because his “disliked” his bad ending and me for leaving him. Of course, that fail because of these explain: 1. Making Stocking the new father of Amy’s children, even thou that mean making her a shemale. 2. Making Claire Forrest a bad person because Agito’s ship her with Gaston and not Amy. 3. Making Lightning married Evil Agito, because he like her. Another things is that I was just sick of John’s fetish over Dragonball Z and Street Fighter, to the point of making insult about Goku and Ryu for him. Same with Amy, Cosmo, and even Stocking (And again, that was before Stocking Rose). I even draw Evil Steven murdering Human Amy by stabbing her in the heart, cutting her head off and smash her skull in with her own hammer. Of course, I felt bad for those things. I just felt like those series was soiled and ruined by those two. But I know that a immature man and his mind-controlled white knight can’t change my mind. Just can’t erased those thought until Watson’s left. In general, I was angry for making that idea. I was never happy with the first one because it was a big related to Pony.Mov (Not a big fan of those video, just saying), Watson and John felt annoying as hell, as well as CJ and MP6, and I was finding Amy and Stocking was, if not, ruined by him if not for other users help. As for Bruce, I make he the new OC for The Star Story and became like his father and grandfather. In fact, the only reason why I want it Fiona to killed herself because she was both like by both Collaterale and Watson. As want as I wish he was in Lawl: ReBoot (along with Jimmy Jr., Yummy, and Andrew Stardrop), he still special to me (because he and Rosa was name after my parent. -w-). And if I did make Station Square 2, Kenchia wouldn’t be made. Also, to the RP’er, don’t think he’s strict and angry in the later RP. He’s a king and want to protect his family, especially when his youngest son, Dave left the family over anger with The Hero Machine and Stocking II ruined the Hectares’s look for Anna and her family (Eduard, Sky, and Bloom). That’s all I need to say, enjoy your day. Category:Blog posts